


Caged

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Bit of a gore warning?, Giriko puts up with so much, He wants everyone's pain here, He's both, I hesitate to call Justin a brat here because he's more just awful, Just bruises and nosebleeds, M/M, Not really though, Redemption AU, Sadistic & Masochistic Justin, Vanilla shit like that, but brat also fits well, hhhh muzzled Giriko, throwing each other around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: Giriko looked horribly livid, which was to be expected. After all it was only fair for the other to be mad, to be furious with the shiny metal cage that was now tightly locked against his face. Still Justin had to wonder if Giriko knew that by making a face like that he was only proving how much he needed to be muzzled.





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> Listen... whenever there is an angry, feral character in an anime its someone's job to write/draw them in a muzzle. Its like, law. And since no one else was stepping up (that I saw) I had to take one for the team. This was well worth my dignity though. Seeing Giriko get fucked like this will always be worth my dignity tbh.

“There.” Justin sighed, soft and tired as he finished the last clasp around the back of Giriko’s head and leaned back to look as his handiwork head on. 

Giriko looked horribly livid, which was to be expected. Even if it weren’t for the death grip the enchanter had on his thighs alerting Justin of his horrible mood he would’ve still been expecting this look of hatred. After all it was only fair for the other to be mad, to be absolutely furious right now. Most people would be having a metal dog muzzle locked painfully tight around their face. Most people would be ready to kill over something like this, so for someone as short tempered as Giriko Justin was  _ half  _ expecting to be mauled.

That other half of him that was expecting to get out of this in one piece was the reason the academy gave him this job. If it was anyone but Justin doing this right now it wouldn’t of even been a question if Giriko would snap or not. It would’ve undoubtedly ended in someone’s death, whether it be Giriko’s or whatever poor academy member they gave the task. So of course they had shoved the muzzle into Justin’s hands and wished him the best of luck before running off. They wanted to keep the body count to a minimum here and everyone was fairly confident that if anyone could get it on without breaking bones it’d be him. Which he agreed with, but he had still been expecting some kind of fight. 

And there had been a  _ hint  _ of one. Giriko obviously wasn’t happy about it, and he had reacted like Justin told him he was planning on desecrating his dead body or something. But it had taken Justin far less pushing than he expected it to. It should’ve been harder than this. It shouldn’t be so quiet right now. 

Giriko was the loudest person Justin knew, which was really saying something with how loud some of the DWMA’s elites could get. He yelled and screamed at every little thing, every inconvenience that pissed him off. Which was fine, Justin liked how loud he was, and even when he didn’t he had headphones that he could just ignore the enchanter with until the man wore himself out. So for him to just be glaring, digging his hands painfully into Justin’s legs but otherwise not reacting felt wrong. It felt more than wrong. Justin had never seen him act this way before. 

Justin knew the way he was staring down at Giriko, his eyes wide and his mouth pulled into the tiniest frown as he loomed over the older man was probably bordering on horrific. But he was still too busy deciding what to do from here to really care about whether or not he was scaring the other. Giriko was an adult, he could deal with it. From the glare on his face it didn’t look like he was scared anyway. No… He looked more like a feral dog that had been backed into a corner. He looked angry, but also like he knew he had lost already. 

Justin’s frown deepened. He didn’t like Giriko looking like this. He didn’t like the other looking so helpless. It honestly made him kind of annoyed. Even in this state Giriko wasn’t helpless and they both knew it. He was being way too dramatic here. Acting like he was going to be executed rather than just have to wear a stupid muzzle for awhile. Justin supposed for someone as prideful as Giriko it was pretty much the same thing but that was  _ exhausting _ . 

He supposed his only job here had been to get the muzzle on Giriko without anyone dying though. He had done all that was required of him here. He really could just leave now and let Giriko sulk about it. It wasn’t like anyone was at risk here. There was nothing dangerous going on. But he already knew he wasn’t going to do that. He had to at least try to make this better for the enchanter. 

Tilting his head to the side he came to the somewhat expected conclusion that he didn’t know how to do that. He really wasn’t one to one to comfort people, especially not when it was over something as dumb as this. He  _ could  _ do a decent job of it if it was something he could understand, or if it was something stupid that just required some kind of sugar sweet cooing that’d get the other to shut up in a flash… but this was very decidedly neither of those things. This was something that, at least to Giriko, was annoyingly serious. And Justin didn’t get it even a little bit. So his only chance was to distract Giriko from whatever the hell he was thinking himself into a pit about. 

There were probably a lot of very good ways for him to distract Giriko right now, but they’d all take too long. He’d have to go on forever and try to find something that’d catch the man’s interest for long enough that’d pull him out of this self-piteous episode. Justin had a way to pull him out of it right now. It wasn’t the right thing to do here, he knew it wasn’t. But he had always been impatient about these kind of things. 

The metal cage of the muzzle felt cold when Justin’s fingers first bumped against the side, but as he curled his finger around one of the bars his noticed that the inner parts had started to warm up with Giriko’s breath. There was something… weirdly exciting about that. Justin swallowed thickly, rejecting that unplanned and confusing emotion with a fury and going on with what he had planned to do. He pulled at the muzzle, expecting fully for the enchanter to rip away and scream at him. 

That wasn’t what happened. 

Instead Giriko let his whole head move to the side to accommodate Justin’s pulling. It made the scythe feel like he had just been forced to swallow a bunch of rocks. His throat felt torn up and his body became weirdly stiff. The way Giriko’s glare got darker and his grip got tighter was a bit of a consolation, a bit of normalcy, but not enough. Not nearly enough to stop Justin’s heart from suddenly feeling very  _ very  _ tight. Confusingly tight. 

Justin’s face was threatening to turn red as he let his finger uncurl from the bar, as he trailed his hand slowly off the muzzle and onto the other’s anger flushed skin. It was such a contrast from the cold metal of the cage, the leather straps that held everything tight and unmovable onto Giriko’s face were so rough compared to the enchanter’s skin. It felt so different from Giriko, but somehow it didn’t feel foreign… it felt like it belonged there. 

It was getting hard to breathe. Justin could feel his heart thudding against his chest as he tilted Giriko’s chin up to force eye contact. Giriko didn’t fight it, and the second their eyes met Justin felt as if he had been skewered by a thousand needles. He had to hold his breath to not say anything as he stared into the other’s fiery hateful eyes. He was silent. Giriko was still being silent and acting weird and being  _ docile _ . It didn’t make any sense. It was something worth concern. Something Justin should be trying to fix. Something he couldn’t just ignore. 

This was something bad. Something he needed to take care of. He couldn’t forget how serious this all was.

His fingers tangled into Giriko’s greasy honey wheat hair and he tilted the man’s head back even further, leaning into the other, looming over him with a far too pleased expression. Giriko reacted instantly and yanked him down. Making his knees bend painfully into the bed as he was forced to sit on the enchanter’s lap. The fury coming off of Giriko was so intense Justin could taste it in the air. The muscles in his legs felt sore from being forced to bend so suddenly. All of it only made Justin more excited. He could only smile thinly as Giriko grabbed onto the back of his head and pulled him into a bow, reminding him how much smaller he was. Warning him of what this game could lead to. As if that was something that’d discourage him. As if that wasn’t something that made all of this more exciting. 

“You havin’ fun with this you fucking brat?” As happy as Justin was to see Giriko talking again he couldn’t help but notice how forced it looked. His lips were barely moving, his voice far lower than it should be right now. His chest was rumbling against Justin’s own with every word, but it didn’t feel like an overpowered engine reving up like it normally did. It was far more relaxed, more of a buzz than anything else… Justin had only seen Giriko talk like this when he was waking up, when he was too tired to get properly angry… But Giriko wasn’t tired at all right now, he looked like he was just barely holding back a tidal wave of anger. He was  _ shaking  _ with it. Giving Justin the distinct feeling that he’d hear the roaring of chains break past his headphones any second now. So why was he being so quiet? Justin’s lips quirked into the tiniest, displeased frown.

“Not as much fun as I want to be having.” The way Giriko’s eyebrow sporadically twitched for a second let Justin know he had sliced a couple of nerves clean off, that he had brought this entire situation exponentially closer to violence. Justin imagined all the blood that could be spilled here, gashes that had deeper wells hidden far under the glistening red tears… the type of wound that could only be caused by the whipping chain of a saw. His face turned a psychotically warm red, hot little breaths puffing out silently. It was a horrific vision, but one he wanted to get closer to… he’d settle for bruises, scrapes,  _ anything _ . He wanted the enchanter’s boiling volatile anger back. He wanted to see Giriko look as deserving of that muzzle as they both knew he was.

“Oh yeah? What kind of fucking fun are you looking for here?” Justin broke eye contact for a second, noticing that Giriko’s hands had closed tight around his waist at some point. That he was now bent so far back with Giriko leaning over him like this that if the enchanter let go he’d fall head first onto the floor. He had really put himself into a very dangerous situation here. One where if things went wrong he’d have to fumble for a good bit before he could even try to defend himself. Somehow that didn’t encourage him to backtrack at all. Somehow he wasn’t even the tiniest bit scared. 

In fact he was so unafraid that he let his hands come up from where they had settled on Giriko’s shoulders, up to the enchanter’s face again. He could feel Giriko tense up under his fingers as he slipped them gently under the heavy leather straps of the muzzle to pull them closer together. Close enough that his lips brushed up against the cold metal cage. They couldn’t kiss like this, but the message was undoubtedly there. The answer to Giriko’s question was undoubtedly there.

Giriko’s grip got tight enough around his waist that he actually squeaked. He could feel his organs rearranging themselves under the man’s grasp, desperate to not get crushed by his bruising hands. Justin untangled his fingers from the straps on Giriko’s face so he could throw his arms around the enchanter’s shoulders. So he could claw into Giriko’s back. Sharing a bit of his pain with the other. Making sure Giriko knew exactly what he was doing to him. Giriko squeezed even harder, forcing another small noise out of Justin. Yeah, he knew. Justin’s lips quirked up ever so slightly. His body buzzing with a quiet pleasure.

Out of everything he had done to Giriko tonight this was by far what was making him the most infuriated. This was what was finally enticing real violence. Justin took a shaky breath, trying to stay focused on the other even though he really just wanted to get lost in the pain. His lips parted ever so slightly. He wasn’t done here yet. This wasn’t enough. He still hadn’t gotten Giriko to blow up. To get loud and stompy like he usually did. In the way Justin loved so much. Getting even closer he let one of the shiny metal bars slip between his lips, between his teeth. He bit down. A blatant taunt.

Justin kept his eyes as sparkling and innocent as possible, but they both knew Giriko knew better than to fall for his act. Giriko’s lips finally,  _ finally  _ peeled back to show his dangerous teeth in a feral warning of a smile. It made Justin’s heart skip a beat. They were so close right now, their chests were almost touching and Giriko’s grip around his waist kept getting tighter. He could already imagine how dark and black the bruises would be when this was all over. It was making his heart feel like it was going to explode with excitement. 

They were almost there. Except… the enchanter was still silent. Far too quiet. Justin didn’t like quiet, he had never liked quiet. If he did then he never would’ve fallen for someone like Giriko in the first place. He let go of the bar hesitantly, letting his lips brush over the end of the muzzle but not making any firm contact anymore. He wanted… he wanted to see Giriko scream. Wanted to feel the other’s beautiful, brutal intensity. And he was so close. Giriko was drooling with his anger, his teeth bared with a bloodthirsty intent. His chest was heaving with his enraged breaths. He needed something to tip him over the edge… 

“I thought all of this was going to be like dealing with a rabid dog, but apparently you’ve already learned not to bite the hand that feeds you.” Justin could taste the cold metal against his lips with every word, he really was just eating the cage with how close they were. It was turning his face even redder, ruining a good deal of his composure. Still, he did his best to sound shy. Turned his malicious disappointment into petulant upset. Making it seem like he was the victim here, despite his cutting and cruel words. This had to be it. There was no way this wouldn’t get an explosive reaction. 

The grip on his waist finally started to ease up and Justin’s pleased expression became more forced. The pain of his renewed blood flow waking the very sore nerves back up was close to unbearable. He could feel his heart beat through the indentations Giriko had left on him, could feel the broken capillaries and clotted blood heavy under his skin. It hurt so unbelievably bad, but he could only bring himself to be excited for more. 

He wasn’t exactly sure what Giriko’s first move was going to be, or how things would progress from here, but he really hadn’t expected to be lifted up. There was a brief moment of panic. He really didn’t have any idea what Giriko was doing with him. No predictions. No way to steer things the way he wanted them. He couldn’t decide if that made this all the more exciting or if it just made things scary. Probably some mixture of the two. Justin found himself holding his breath, staring down at his feet that were now dangling off the floor. His head was filled with loud blaring static, the anticipation driving him absolutely insane. As if he wasn’t enough of that already. 

Giriko threw him back onto the bed they had been sitting on and Justin’s head rammed into the headboard so hard he saw stars. The throbbing pain combined with the dizziness made it hard for him to sit up, but he managed to get himself onto his elbows before the enchanter came down over him with a wicked smile. The eye contact they shared as they settled back into their staring contest was almost painful. They were both breathing far too heavily for the situation at hand, both holding themselves back from doing something rash. It was a waiting game to see who’d snap first. Justin lost almost instantly.

He grabbed onto the straps of Giriko’s muzzle like reins, pulling the enchanter right up against him again. His mouth opened to say something biting. To vent his overwhelming frustration. To whine. To completely lose his cool and start acting like a child that had been denied what they wanted. But then he felt it. A weird buzz that was emitting from the enchanter and tickling at the sensitive centers of Justin’s wrists where their skin met. His anger and impatience flooded out in a flash.

Was Giriko… growling? He was, wasn’t he? Justin’s eyes widened and his grip on the muzzle started to loosen. Justin’s entire body was starting to relax, he was becoming less aggressive. Letting himself submit to wherever this was going to go. This reaction hadn’t been his intent, he had been looking for something far louder and violent then this, but he was starting to think that this was even better. Even if just from a fascination stand point. Giriko didn’t seem to agree though; when he noticed that Justin was becoming submissive his anger flared even brighter. 

Justin pulled his hands back, bringing them down over his chest and clenching them unbelievably tight around his cross in prayer. The way the sharp edges bit into his skin let him force all his excitement out into the metal. Grounding himself in this moment. Giriko was beautiful. His golden eyes looked as if they were on fire with his rage. The glinting metal of the muzzle was reflecting little specks of dirty greens and warm browns in his irises and getting Justin so entirely lost in them. Completely melting under the enchanter’s focus. It was almost perfect. Almost. 

Now that they weren’t making contact the growling had stopped or rather… Justin couldn’t hear it anymore. His music wasn’t letting him. His anger came back to life and he ripped out his headphones with a vengeance, tossing them aside without so much as blinking. He’d find them later, they weren’t important right now. The only thing that was important right now was hearing whatever guttural noises Giriko was making. That’s all he cared about. 

Unfortunately Giriko apparently cared about the state of the scythe’s headphones enough for both of them. Justin caught just the end of the growl dying in Giriko’s throat before the enchanter looked over to wherever the headphones had landed in shock. It made Justin want to scream. He needed Giriko’s eyes on him, needed to hear the other growling. He had been right there. He had been right there and now he was back at square one because the other was too busy thinking about things that didn’t matter to give Justin what he wanted. 

Grabbing onto the enchanter’s face Justin forced Giriko to make eye contact with him. Giriko didn’t look angry anymore, he looked like he was at a loss, completely unsure of where to go from here. Justin was the one who looked angry. Things had completely flipped from how they started, and that made Justin’s blood  _ burn _ . 

“ _ I want to hear you. _ ” The words came out without waiting for him to decide if he actually wanted to say them or not. The hissed,  _ pained  _ voice he said them with felt a lot like a pot boiling over. Like the steam that escaped from the sides of an ineffective lid that was about to burst off. He could feel himself shaking ever so slightly, his face burning horribly. He couldn’t even bring himself to be embarrassed about it. He was far too angry at what had just been stolen from him to worry about how he was acting. 

Pulling Giriko closer to him he moved to meet their lips in an infuriated, biting kiss. One that would let the enchanter know just how unhappy he was right now. He hit metal. His glare darkened even further and he chomped down on one of the metal bars with a silent fury. Grinding it between his teeth as he stared up at Giriko with an expression that would make the kishin itself cry. The enchanter only smiled with a smug pleasure though, far too used to Justin to get properly scared.

“You’re getting awfully bitey down there little scythe, are you sure this muzzle was for me?” The fond but also very mocking nickname made Justin turn into a black bubbling pit of hatred. He wasn’t in the mood. Wasn’t the slightest bit interested in being treated like a child right now. Normally he could ignore it, sometimes he could maximize on it, and very rarely he could even enjoy it. But right now? Right now was not the time to be treating him that way. Giriko knew that. The grin on his face screamed he knew that. The grin on his face screamed that he wanted to push this as far as he could. That he was going to push this as far as he could.

“You’re gonna ruin your pretty face looking like that, come on ease up.” Giriko grabbed his chin with a bruising hand and wiggled him off the muzzle, making him drop it at the risk of shattered teeth. Justin’s hands curled up angrily from where they were crossed behind Giriko’s neck. He wasn’t really in a position where he could get Giriko to let go of his face right now, and the enchanter knew that. He took advantage of that. He rubbed at Justin’s face in such a way that he was pretty much just squishing him, trying to get the scythe to drop his awful expression while also knowing he was making it worse. 

“I know you're a baby scythe, but really. What was Lord Death thinking with you?” Unlike Giriko who apparently couldn’t be moved to violence today, Justin most certainly could be. His knee went flying up from off the bed and slammed into Giriko’s crotch with all the force he could manage. The enchanter made a horrible noise and started to crumple, but before he could fall the scythe changed his arm, already conveniently slung around Giriko’s neck, into it’s head lock. He didn’t even give the idiot a chance to realize he had been caught before he flicked his arm to the side and threw Giriko off the side of the bed by his neck. Releasing his lock right at the end so the enchanter really flew as far as Justin could manage.

The moment of complete silence made a smile pull at Justin’s lips as he sat up from where he had been pinned and straightened up his ruffled vestments. Of course it was only a moment though, and the second Giriko recovered he popped up from the floor with a truly horrific expression on his face. All his teeth were on display, horrible and bloodthirsty. Justin smiled even wider, letting his mouth quirk into an overexcited v shape as he leaned back on his hands and waited for Giriko’s response.

“What the  _ fuck  _ was that for you fucking brat!?” Screaming. Giriko was finally screaming. The awful growling barking sound it made suddenly made it very obvious as to why he hadn’t been yelling before. He was straining horribly against the muzzle. Trying to get the angry biting words out despite the metal stopping his jaw from opening right. He truly looked like a mess. There was blood streaming out of the enchanter’s nose and Justin had to wonder if it was from being thrown or if he was fighting against the muzzle that hard. Whatever it was, the bloody struggle he was having over there really was making him look animalistic. A pleased fire licked at Justin’s soul. This was exactly what he wanted. Giriko was beautiful like this.

“I was reminding you that thinking of me as a child is the worst mistake you can make.” Justin only blinked for a second, but he didn’t even get a chance to open his eyes before he felt his arms being ripped upwards. Giriko pinned his wrists down so roughly that he could feel the bones in his shoulders roll in their sockets. Daring to pop out and become disjointed. The sensation made a smile that would be hard to call sane stretch thin across his face. Giriko finally started to make the growling noise Justin had missed out on before. Apparently giving up on screaming after his rather pathetic display of fighting and failing against a simple cage. This was just as good as the screaming though. Maybe even better. The growl’s buzz was so grotesque and beautiful that it blocked out all of Justin’s thoughts far better than any music ever could.

“You fucking  _ are  _ one Justin. It doesn’t matter how lethal you are. You're a fucking child.” The blood from Giriko’s nose was starting to run along the brackets of the muzzle and drip onto Justin’s face. Some of it splashed against his lips and he licked it away with a thin smile. Giriko had completely lost his patience. His grip was so tight that Justin’s bones ached and he could feel his heartbeat struggling through his wrists. He could feel his hands grow cold and purple, feel them start to tingle with the pin pricks of a limb falling asleep. 

“How does it feel to owe your continued survival to a child then?” Justin’s voice was breathless, he was far too interested in watching the enchanter’s intense lividness to put any real fire behind his words. Giriko’s anger wilted a bit at the question though. As if it brought to light something he knew, but didn’t want to acknowledge. Justin’s smile fell a bit. The air started to get heavy and thick, the atmosphere growing far more serious than either of them wanted it to.

“Pretty fucking shitty. Thanks for asking you little bastard.” The way Giriko said it made it seem like he was brushing it off. But both of them could hear the crippling honesty in his aggravated words. Both of them could tell his death grip on Justin’s wrists was loosening. That he was losing steam rapidly. Justin’s frustration started to come back. Simmering quietly inside of him as he huffed and wiggled his hands free.

“Is that why you're trying to spite me?” It was accusatory, and Giriko drew back with a confused expression and an awkward noise. Justin moved onto his elbows, holding himself up under Giriko with annoyed eyes. A couple seconds passed and then Giriko was meeting that expression back with a fury. 

“What the hell do you mean?” The words were growled. Giriko sounded so rough and violent that Justin wanted to just get lost in some kind of awful bloody fight here. He had to swallow thickly and look away to get his point out. To remind himself of how this all started in the first place.

“I’ve been sticking my neck out for you this entire time so you can do whatever you want. Don’t ruin that and become tame over a stupid muzzle, that’s just pathetic.” It took everything in Justin to not laugh at how Giriko seemed to go through all seven stages of grief within seconds after hearing that. It was adorable, but also somehow pathetic. Maybe it was adorable because it was pathetic. Justin wasn’t really sure. Regardless, it was getting very hard to keep a stern and serious face as he watched the other try to right himself.

“I… was wondering why the fuck you were trying so hard to get beaten up. Didn’t think it was because you were dumb enough to think I was rolling over for your pigs over at the academy though.” Justin’s nose wrinkled at the more than just rude way Giriko addressed what was basically his family, but he moved past it fast enough. Not only did he not really want to even humor an argument about that, but he also knew that it was kind of warranted for Giriko to see them that way with how they treated him sometimes. What he didn’t move past however was the lame excuse Giriko was trying to pull here. He  _ had  _ been rolling over. Even if he didn’t want to admit it, he had been. Justin wasn’t going to let the enchanter get away with not admitting that.

“Then put up more of a fight next time.” Giriko sputtered and turned a pretty red, it was obvious he was short circuiting trying to find some kind of response to that. Like it even mattered what he’d say next; Justin had already made his point. Had said what he wanted to. All that was left was for Giriko to figure out how to process it all. 

“You want me to make your life harder?” Justin finally laughed, tired and sad as he pulled his elbows out from under him and fell back to the bed. Giriko was exhausting. He was so exhausting and Justin let himself sink tiredly into their covers, his eyes slipping closed with a smug smile. He could feel the enchanter growing pissed off above them. It was obvious that he was livid that he was being ignored. Still, Justin made him wait a little bit longer. Going so far as to catch Giriko’s arm as he moved to pull away and kissing the enchanter’s wrist. Telling him without words that they weren’t done here yet. That it wasn’t time to release him from the cage of his arms yet. 

Giriko was so unbelievably tense under Justin’s fingers that the scythe actually felt a flicker of worry. He opened his eyes to see the enchanter’s far too aggravated face inches from his own. The look on Giriko’s face made it seem like he had given up on getting a response and was getting ready to storm out. Because he  _ was  _ clearly fed up with being treated like he was stupid. Still, Justin could tell he wasn’t actually going to storm out though. After all, nothing was stopping Giriko from leaving right now and he was still here. His arms were still pressed tight against the bed, still locking Justin beneath him. Not willing to let the scythe go until he got his answer. Justin smiled, finally taking pity on him.

“I would’ve never taken you in if that wasn’t the case.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I could've written this a lot better then I did, and I'm a little bit disappointed with how it turned out, but like... I already spent way more time on this then I should've. So please enjoy it for what it is; someone ranting about how good Giriko would look in a muzzle u-u);;
> 
> Based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/colamiilk/status/1156945109591588864


End file.
